The day Sasuke started to love
by 0Hinata-Hyuuga0love
Summary: He noticed the small, but noticeable things about her appearance. Like the way her outfit fitted tightly around her, but not to tight, because that would make it to reviling. one shot. ooc.


That One Faithful Night

I don't own Naruto. I just love him!! Just a cute little Sasuke/Sakura one shot for a friend. Don't be mean!!

Sasuke was waiting patently in a tree for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive, however his patients was wearing thin. He gazed down at his other teammate, sitting on the ground. She shrugged her shoulders at him and he looked up at the sky again. 'I don't know why…but Sakura looks…appealing to me… Ahh! What am I saying! Sasuke, this girl is annoying, and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't fall in love!' he thought, but he couldn't help it when is eyes traced down her body.

He noticed the small, but noticeable things about her appearance. Like the way her outfit fitted tightly around her, but not to tight, because that would make it to reviling, he noticed the ends of her bubble gum pink colored hair, that was cut purposely to be uneven, which, he thought, made her more beautiful. Her sweet laughs are what Sasuke grew to look forward to in the days that the team was scheduled to train. He got easily distracted by her when training with her, so he trained purposely, with Naruto everyday. He didn't want to, nor did he have time to, worry about his love life…he had a mission to complete and there was no time for set backs. But just he around him was enough to drive him mad, with her wonderful eyes and her gorgeous hair, the way she almost looked angelic when she smiled.

He didn't know when these feelings started, all he knew was that he adored her. He couldn't tell her tough, if he did, the whole team would fall apart. Sasuke would transfix Sakura because of his sudden feelings, Sasuke would put Sakura ahead of the mission, and not care about the outcome, and Naruto would be pissed because he didn't get the girl of his dreams. Sasuke new he shouldn't think about her, but looking at her made it hard.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Can we train together today?" Asked a hopeful Sakura. Sasuke sighs.

"Only if Naruto doesn't show…"

"He's not, he sick." It was not true, but he was playing sick because she had asked him to, and how could he say no to her?

"Is he coming tomorrow?"

"Maybe…"

"Lets go, Sakura-Chan. But im not going easy on you" He said, indicating to the training grounds. Though he would end up going easy on her.

"Hie!" She called happily.

She smiled and followed him. 'He's so cute!' Thought the pink haired ninja. He looked back at her and meets her gaze. 'Act like you still hate her Sasuke!' thought the raven-haired boy. When they got there, Sasuke started right away, readying his Sharingun. Sakura got into fighting stance and tried to come at him. Within 3 minutes, Sasuke had her pined to the floor, unable to move.

"Alright…you got me." Smiled Sakura. Sasuke helped he up and tried to ease down a little. They continued to train, for hours at end. Sakura won once, at the end, because Sasuke let her. They worked through lunch and stopped near dinnertime. They where both starving.

"Nice practices." Said Sasuke, turning.

"Wait, Sasuke-Kun…" Sasuke turned to look at her.

"What is it?" She looked so cute, standing there, hands pressed to her chest.

"I was…wondering if you would want to grab a bit together…ya know…dinner?" she asked, just as hopeful as before.

"Fine." He said, quickly unable to stop himself, afraid she would take it back. She smiled at him.

"Really?!" She asked as her eyes shone with happiness. Smiling, she grabbed his hands and led him to the ramen shop and they ordered their meal. Sasuke secretly pretended that they where dating, but kept his thoughts to himself. Sakura and Sasuke talked over dinner about a lot of things, and a couple of time, Sakura actually had Sasuke laughing. His eyes flashed with happiness when talking to her. He felt so lucky to be out with her. After dinner, Sasuke insisted on paying, even though it was Sakura who asked to go. He then offered to walk her home. She was taken aback by his actions.

"I…would love that…Sasuke-Kun," Said Sakura, taking a blushing Sasuke's hand. He walked he home and stopped at her front porch.

"Thank you for dinner, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hai" and then Sakura got onto her tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Blushing she turned and started to go inside, but was pulled back by Sasuke, who whipped her around and kissed a startled Sakura. She then kissed him back, wrapping him closely. They stood as one, united and unwilling to move apart. Finally, they broke apart.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Um…yes?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"I had…fun tonight…" He said, turning and blushing.

"So did i…"

"Maybe…we could do this again…?" With that, he turned and looked into he jade eyes.

"I…would love that" She couldn't believe the man of her dreams was finally wanting her. Sasuke smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night…my Sakura." And he left her blushing on the porch. The dated for years until Sasuke asked her to full become his, by taking him name and marring him. She happily agreed and they got married the day that they first went out so many years ago. They had two children together. One boy and one girl. They where spitting images of there parents. Naoto, there first child. He has short raven colored hair, but bright green eyes and a talkative personality. Their Daughter, Karin, was 6 years his junior, and had deep red shoulder length hair and black eyes. They both possessed the Sharingun, and Naoto was very protective of his younger sister Karin. Once every year, Sasuke leaves the kids at Naruto's and takes Sakura to the ramen shop, and they order, eat, laugh, and remember the day it all happened. The day Sasuke started to love.


End file.
